The Start
by breakaway27
Summary: Sam and Emily's family starts with the sound of the tiny heartbeat beating inside of her... **In this story, Embry imprints on Leah from the very beginning**
1. Chapter 1

****In this story, Embry imprints on Leah from the very beginning. And...yep, I think that's all that's really different. I hope you like it! Please review!****

* * *

I went to open the cabinet, trying to get to the container of dried rosemary when the door fell off of its hinges. That was all it took for me to snap. I dropped the glass bowl I had been holding, allowing it to shatter into a thousand pieces on the kitchen floor.

The boys, Leah, and their imprints looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I'll get the broom," Sam said, getting to his feet quickly. "Just stay there so you don't cut your feet."

"Why don't you fix the damn cabinet, Sam?" I exclaimed. "I asked you a week ago!"

He grimaced, and his eyes showed his confusion. "I'm sorry, Em. I haven't had a chance to get it done."

"I haven't had a chance to sleep in in two years, Sam, but you don't see me making excuses!"

The timer beeped, and I yanked open the oven, pulled out the four large trays of lasagna, and placed them on the counters.

"Emily, please be careful. There's glass everywhere," Sam pleaded quietly.

I glared at him. "Shut. Up."

"Maybe we should—."

I turned my eyes to Jacob and the others. "I spent three damn hours cooking. You better sit the hell down and eat, Jacob."

"Emily, babe, what's wrong?" Sam asked, ignoring the cracking of glass under his feet as he walked towards me.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "I just wish I could have some help around here every now and again!"

He held his hands up in peace. "Okay, okay. I understand, Em."

"No, you don't! You don't—." I shook my head, rushing from the room as tears began streaming down my face. I slammed our bedroom door shut and locked it.

I could already hear him sighing on the other side. "Emily, please open the door."

"Go away!" I swiped at the tears and sat on the bed, wishing I could just stop and breathe.

"Open the door, babe, or we're not going to have one anymore," he said.

I huffed as I went and opened up the door. "It's a damn door, Sam, not a locked cellar," I snapped.

"Emily, what is wrong?" he demanded, shutting the bedroom door and steering me back to the bed. He sat down and pulled me to stand between his legs, his hands resting on my waist. "Did I do something wrong? I know I didn't forget your birthday or our anniversary or date night even. I'm sorry I forgot to fix the cabinet. I got caught up helping Billy when Jacob ran away. I really am sorry, babe. Please forgive me."

I leaned against his chest and after a few deep breaths, I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Sam. I….I don't know what got into me. I haven't been sleeping very well with you on the night patrols lately. I really don't mind cooking and cleaning for everyone either. It's been one stressful thing after the next though. I guess I just needed to get out for a few minutes." I cradled his face in my hands, placing a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Sam."

He nuzzled his face against my collarbone. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I haven't been around as much as I should have lately."

I ran my fingers through his short, cropped hair and then pushed him back onto the bed. He sat me so I was straddling his waist.

"Well hello there, sexy," he growled, pulling me down so my lips could meet his.

After a short make out session, I sat back up and righted my clothes. "I need to go clean up the mess I made downstairs."

"We can get that later," he said offhandedly.

"I made lasagna," I reminded him with a smirk.

He chuckled, standing up with my legs still wrapped around his waist. "Well in that case….." He left the bedroom, walking down the staircase with me in his arms. He set me on my feet, only after checking to make sure I had not cut myself on the glass I had broken earlier.

When we got to the kitchen, I saw everyone sitting exactly where we had left them and the food completely untouched. I sighed, grabbing the oven mitts and setting two of the trays on the table in between the two huge bowls of salad.

"Eat," I urged them. "Before it gets cold."

They served Rachel, Kim, and Claire before each of them calmly cut themselves pieces. I sighed and laced my arms around Jacob's shoulders from behind his chair. "I'm sorry, Jake," I said quietly.

He patted my hands with an easy smile. "Don't sweat it, Em. You okay now? You need help with anything?"

"We cleaned up the glass for you," Quil told me quietly.

I smiled at him, roughing his hair up. "Thank you."

Sam sat down at the table and he quickly pulled me onto his lap. "This looks delicious, Em."

I gave him a tight smile because I suddenly truly smelled the food for the first time today and it was not settling well with my stomach. I could only stand it for a minute more before I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I lost the contents of my stomach in the toilet, and Sam was there to hold my hair back.

"That food smells horrible," I muttered in between heaves.

He rubbed my back, flushing the toilet when I leaned back slightly. "Emily, are you sure, babe? Everything out there smells amazing."

I pushed myself to my feet, shaking my head. "I'm going to go lay down. Get yourself some dinner."

*******(3rd person point of view)*******

Walking down the road that night, Rachel sighed, nudging Kim with her shoulder. "When do you think she'll realize it?" she asked.

Kim laughed, swinging her and Jared's intertwined hands. "Gosh, knowing Emily she'll wake up, get sick, and then rush to the store to get a test by tomorrow morning."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the confused looks the boys were giving them.

Leah smirked at them. "Emily has a bun in the oven."

"How do you guys know?" Embry asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked.

"She yelled at Sam, broke into tears, and threw up when she smelt food that she usually loves," Rachel explained. "I'd be willing to bet you that tomorrow morning she's laying on the sofa with morning sickness."

"And of course Sam will be worrying over her, wanting to call the doctor to come check her over." Kim shook her head with a smile.

"You know…..she has been smelling different," Jacob commented. "When she gave me that hug earlier, I would have sworn something was off with her body."

"It makes you want to not let anyone near her, right?" Seth asked nervously.

Slowly but surely all of the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"I was helping her bring in the groceries yesterday, and when the mail man came over, I pushed him away from her," Quil said, shaking his head. "I thought I was going crazy, but now it makes sense."

Rachel let out a laugh at their admissions. "I wonder what would happen if all of us were pregnant at the same time….."

Paul gave her a wide eyed glance, pulling her into his side quickly. "No babies anytime soon," he said slowly. "Right?"

She grinned. "You think I'm giving up my body to have a baby right now?" she joked. "You've got a few years until you need to start worrying about that."

"Yeah, we're all saying that now, but wait until Emily and Sam have a little boy or girl running around their home, calling them Mommy and Daddy," Kim said with a sigh.

Jacob chuckled, looking up at the stars filling the sky. "They're ready to be parents. I mean…..it's like they already are. Emily cooks and cleans for us twenty four hours a day, and when is Sam not there to just listen to us talk?"

They walked in silence for a few feet before Paul stopped, holding Rachel back with him. The rest paused, looking around for any sign of trouble they could find.

"You don't think Sam will freak out, do you?" he demanded.

Leah scoffed. "Why would he do that? He'll be elated his wife is carrying his child."

"That's the thing…. _His_ child." He looked at Embry and then Jared. "You can't tell me you both wouldn't be freaked. How the hell can we raise a kid if our fathers ran off to get their drug fix or sleep around with random women? At least our fathers left and stayed away… Joshua never did figure out how to leave for good."

"You guys just have to be there for him as much as you can," Rachel said, and placed a kiss on his hand. "He'll be stressed out enough every time Emily has a backache."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, guys! It would mean a lot!**

* * *

Sam sat me on his lap, letting me nestle close to him. "Em, why don't we call up Sue at least?" he pleaded quietly. "You never get sick."

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me after taking another sip of his coffee. "If it gets worse I'm taking you to see a doctor."

I rolled my eyes where he couldn't see, and got to my feet. He gave me a worried look as I started to clean the kitchen, but he held his tongue. I had just finished putting away the dishes I had washed when the front door opened, and tiny footsteps could be heard running through the house.

"Aunt Emmie!" Claire exclaimed, latching onto my leg.

Quil chuckled, taking his seat at the table. "Easy, Claire."

Claire grinned up at me, holding her arms out. When I had her safely on my hip, she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you tired, honey?" I whispered, stroking her hair.

"Hungwy," she explained.

I smiled at her; my nausea forgotten momentarily. "Well we can't have that, now can we?" I looked at the trays of food on the table, and realized I would have to make her something else. The boys were eating the pancake breakfast much too fast. I opened the refrigerator and laughed when her eyes lit up at the sight of a bowl of dark red strawberries.

Her face broke into a smile after she bit into one. "Thank you, Aunt Emmie," she said, placing a slopping kiss on my cheek.

I laughed, and blew raspberries all over her after she swallowed.

She began giggling up a storm, squealing as I tickled her. She wrapped her arms tight around my neck, and gave me another wet kiss.

"Well thank you, princess," I said, hugging her tight.

*********Sam's Point Of View*********

"You all know?" I questioned, looking up from my beer that night.

Everyone around the table smiled sheepishly.

"We figured it out yesterday," Leah admitted.

I chuckled, and a feeling of pride swirled within me. "Do you think she's realized it yet?"

Rachel nodded her head, scooting closer to Paul. "She knows or she would have used that spray to clean the counters earlier. She's probably just waiting to make sure before she says anything."

"She's been staying away from stuff like that for weeks now," I pointed out. "She went through the house and trashed all of that before we started trying."

"You guys planned this?" Paul asked.

"Baby fever," I mumbled, shaking my head with a laugh.

"You are whipped, man," Jared joked.

I smiled, glancing at the front door to listen for Emily's soft breathing as she spoke to Claire's mom on the phone. "You wait until it hits you. We were taking a walk on the beach, saw a couple playing fetch with their dog and building a sandcastle for their toddler to knock over…. The next thing I knew we were planning our life around a baby that wasn't even here yet."

"That big of a deal?"

I nodded. "That big of a deal, Paul."

*********Emily's Point Of View*********

I crawled into bed after showering, cuddling against Sam. He wrapped his arms around my body, and let me press my face against his chest. We lay like that until the moon was high in the sky.

I sighed, and kept quiet for a few minutes as I thought some things through. My period had been six weeks late now. At first I had thought it was just my irregular period, but in the days before my emotional outburst on Sam I realized what it really was.

I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I haven't taken a test yet," I said.

He gave me a smile, rubbing my back with one of his hands.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

"I'm pretty sure, babe. You're scent has changed, and it hurts even more to be away from you."

I brushed my lips against his neck. "I'll make a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

He smiled slyly as I straddled his waist. "I'm liking the soaking wet hair thing you have going on," he joked.

I rolled my eyes, trailing kisses up his chest. Before we had a chance to get any further there were wolves howling close to the house.

He let out his breath and gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry, babe," he whispered, setting me in the middle of the bed and pulling the covers over me.

"It's okay," I mumbled, trying to hide my disappointment. "Be careful."

"Always am," he said. He placed a kiss on my lips, and then handed me the television remote. "Try to get some sleep, babe." He grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand before smiling at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, snuggling into the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

I shot Paul a glare as he sat down at the table.

"'Sorry, Em," Paul muttered meekly. "False trail."

I huffed, muttering under my breath about them getting their facts straight before calling Sam out of bed.

Sam chuckled from behind me as he sat the tray of grilled burgers and veggies down on the counter. His arms slid around my waist, his lips were at me ear. "Everything alright?" he asked. His breath blew across my neck.

I let out a staggering breath. "Y-yes."

He placed a kiss on my cheek and then gave me a smile. "They know not to call me tonight unless—."

"Unless someone is hurt or we see a leech with our own eyes," a few of the guys called out.

I turned to see everyone waiting at the table, and then I glanced back to Sam. "They know where the hospital is, and I'm sure they'd be fine with just one vampire."

He laughed loud and boisterously with everyone else in the house.

"Look, Aunt Emmie!" Claire exclaimed, running into the house with an ice cream cone in her hand. "Look with Qwil got me!"

I bent down so I was at eye level with her as she pointed to her strawberry ice cream cone complete with sprinkles and chocolate sauce dripping down the sides. "That looks delicious," I told her with a smile. "Did you thank him?"

She nodded her head and gestured behind her carelessly. "Qwil got you some too. He said the baby would like it."

I looked up and saw Quil standing there with a chocolate sundae in his hands. He sat it on the counter. "'Sorry about last night. Maybe this will—."

I grabbed a spoon from the utensil drawer and sat with Claire at the table, eating our ice cream together.

Sam chuckled. "Nice call remembering the way to her heart is through chocolate ice cream, Quil."

After a few bites I pushed mine aside to Leah. "You finish," I said. Suddenly something wasn't feeling quite right.

She gave me an incredulous look. "You sure? It's your favorite; chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate—." She stopped when I winced. "Em, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I think it's just morning sickness still," I said as I got to my feet.

Sam shook his head at me when I reached to get plates from the cabinet. "You need to get off of your feet until you're feeling better, babe," he said, taking my hands and pulling me into the living room. "Watch some TV. We have to leave in an hour for your doctor's appointment, so try and rest. Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

The sharp pain was the first sign something was wrong, and then as quick as I could I ran to the bathroom before I threw up the chocolate ice cream and my breakfast.

Sam held my hair back, rubbing circles on my back at the same time.

****Third Person Point of View****

She kicked Sam out, urging him to leave her alone so she could use the bathroom. Leah came over, dragging Sam back to the table. She flipped on the radio in the corner and turned it up slightly louder than usual.

"Talk," she ordered before turning around and grabbing the plates and utensils.

Kim and Rachel were already bringing the food to the table.

Sam started to speak, but Rachel just shook her head. "Just let her be. Think of it like she's on her period. She doesn't want you listening, you don't want to hear."

Jake groaned. "Really, Rach?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her spot on Paul's lap. "You'll know one day, trust me."

Sam's leg bounced up and down nervously. "What if she's sick? Or the baby? We shouldn't wait for the doctor's appointment; we should just go to the hosp—."

Leah shot him a glare. "Emily hates the hospital and doctors. She is not going to want to spend any more time than she has to there. She knows her body, Sam, and she's not going to risk her health over being stubborn. Just give her ten minutes. If she isn't out by then I'll go check on her."

Seven minutes passed before Emily came out, pulling on a purple hoodie as she slipped on her shoes.

"Doctor's, Sam," she said, reaching out to hold his hand.

He grabbed his car keys and cell phone before leaving the house with her quickly.

****Emily's Point Of View****

"So? What'd the doctor say?" Rachel asked, grinning when we got home.

"I'm ten weeks pregnant," I announced.

Sam grinned, running his hand over my still-flat stomach. Then he was going into the kitchen, and pulling things out of the refrigerator left and right.

"We ordered pizza," Kim told him. "We saved you guys some."

"Do you guys even have homes?" I said, laughing.

"Well after lunch we cleaned up, but we were all so antsy that we ended up waiting for you guys. The guys got most of that to-do list done." She pointed to a list on the fridge door that was still open as Sam continued going through everything. "And we cleaned the downstairs for you."

Paul and the rest of the guys were giving Sam glances like he was crazy. In their eyes he probably was. The counter was now covered in food. He moved on to the cabinets.

"Alright," Jake sighed, giving in. "I have to ask. What are you doing, Sam?"

"Getting rid of anything with dairy in it," he said simply.

Everyone looked to me for an explanation.

I sat down at the table with a shrug. "I'm lactose intolerant now," I answered. "Well….we think I am at least. It's all trial and error."

"Mom was when she was pregnant with Seth," Leah told me.

"The doctor said that if my mom was then I'd have a higher chance, but…."

She squeezed my hand. "I'll ask Mom before I go home tonight. I'm sure she knows."

I glanced at all of the food piling up. "I feel horrible wasting this food. Sam, honey, I can still cook for you with this stuff."

He shook his head, shutting the last cabinet and moving to the freezer. "The boys will take whatever they want, and the rest—."

"The rest?" Paul asked with a scoff.

"Do you seriously doubt our food claiming abilities that much, Oh-Wise-Alpha?" Jared joked.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand toward the basement door. "There are some plastic bins down there if you need any."

"Did you show them the picture yet?" Sam asked. He was digging through our freezer, setting my favorite chocolate brownie ice cream on the counter. He gave me a sad smile when he saw me watching. "Tomorrow morning, right after breakfast, we'll go out grocery shopping. I'm sure we can find you some chocolate ice cream that doesn't have dairy in it," he promised.

I rummaged through the papers I had in my hands before finding the sonogram picture.

The girl's oohed and awed over it before Seth came up behind me. "Emily, why are their two things circled?" he asked after a moment.

* * *

**Pretty pretty PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Billy grinned at me as Sam helped me sit down. "You're looking beautiful," he told me.

I groaned, nestling into Sam's side. "That's a nice way to say 'Jeez, Em, you're looking fat, swollen, and disgusting."

"You're beautiful, glowing, and gorgeous," Sam disagreed before kissing my temple.

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I whispered. Lately all it took was Sam to even glance at me for me to melt into a pile of mush.

"Still no mood swings?" Paul muttered with a smirk.

I shot him a glare. "Why? Do all fat, pregnant woman have to have mood swings, Paul?" I snapped.

Rachel smacked his arm. "Ignore him, Emily. He didn't mean it like that."

"I hope when Rach is pregnant she makes you leave every night at midnight to go get her ice—." I sucked in a painful breath grabbing Sam's hand instantly.

"That's the fifth one in the past hour," Sam mumbled, looking worried.

"Go call the doctor then," I managed to mutter.

He kissed the top of my head. "Tell me when it's over, and then I will."

"Braxton-hicks contractions?" Aunt Sue guessed, setting down a plate with a gigantic vegan brownie on it in front of me.

I shook my head, squeezing Sam's hand increasingly harder. "They're dropping," I explained.

"I remember the pain was horrible when Sam dropped," Kelly Colton said with a shudder. "Labor was even worse—13hours before I finally gave in and got the meds."

"Leah was 10hours, and Seth was only 7," Aunt Sue said. "I had pain medication each time."

"I don't know what I would have done without my epidural," Anna said. She looked down at Claire who was happily devouring a piece of cake. "It didn't help that she was pressing against my spine."

"Back labor is just horrible," Aunt Sue agreed.

"It feels like someone is trying to break your—."

"Sam!" I called as he quickly left the room. I struggled to get up before Paul easily lifted me.

Sam was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "Emily, do you hear all of that?" he demanded. "I can't stand to see you have a headache. Those fake contractions you had last night? I can't handle—."

"Oh no. No, no, no. Don't you start, Sam. We decided together."

He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. "I can't see you in pain, Emily. 13hours before pain medicine? You don't even want pain medicine! Who knows how long you'll be in labor!"

"Sam, calm down," I soothed, massaging his tense shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm 37weeks, we have time to figure this out." I grabbed one of his hands when I realized he was still stressed out. Once he felt the babies kicking me he smiled, placing a kiss on my temple. "See? They want to meet you. There's only so much more room in here."

He chuckled quietly before kneeling down and kissing my big belly. "Three more weeks," he said to it. "I need those three weeks, so you two better not be early."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hands again, and led him back out to our living room where the baby shower was.

Kelly rolled her eyes at her son. "Emily will be fine," she assured him. "If anyone can do it without drugs it's her."

Just as I sat down I felt another one of those horrible pains. I reached for Sam's hands again. "I think I'll just stand." He gave me a worried look, and instead of standing he leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling me to stand between his legs. I went to hold his hands but they were already making a call with the house phone.

Leah reached over from her spot on the sofa and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at her gratefully, and turned my attention to the conversation everyone was having about some toy Rachel and Paul had gotten the twins. The pain increased ten-fold within seconds and then it was gone.

"You okay?" Leah asked me quietly after I had dropped her hand.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, the pain is gone."

Sam sighed a few minutes later, placing a kiss on my shoulder. "She wants us to come down to her office."

"When?"

"Now." He smiled sadly at my frantic eyes. "Hey what happened to 'everything is going to be okay'?"

Tears poured down my face before I could stop them, and panic overtook my body. "That was when I had more time!" I sobbed.

His eyes widened at my crying. "Oh no, crap! Emily, Em, babe, shh." He pulled me into his arms. "Don't cry. She said she just wants to be certain you haven't gone into labor early."

Dr. Baker smiled at me and leaned against the counter. "You're only dilated one centimeter. You are not in labor, but you're right—baby number one has dropped. I'm sure you have at least one more week."

I nodded; my legs still bouncing up and down in nervousness from where I sat on the examination table. Sam sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist as I leaned into his side. "Is there anything I can do to make this easier for her?" he asked.

She laughed softly. "Well I have to say, that is a first. I've never had a father ask that, but to answer your question—yes. At this point I'd say make sure she's off of her feet as much as she can be." I started to speak, but she interrupted me. "Aside from the hour a day of exercise you're already getting in, of course."

I sighed, shrinking further down.

"These last few weeks are always the hardest. One moment you'll be ecstatic and the next you'll be sobbing. Talking about whatever is on your mind is one of the easiest ways to relax and calm down."

By the time we made it inside the house my feet were horribly swollen and the babies were kicking up a storm.

"What'd the doctor say?" multiple people asked me as we walked into the house.

My eyes widened as I realized everyone was still here. Sam started to lead me to the sofa when I groaned. "Bathroom." He chuckled, but did as I said. Once I was able to sit down, he pulled my shoes off and made sure my feet were elevated before bringing me a container of my new favorite chocolate ice cream made with soy milk. "Much better," I mumbled.

Aunt Sue laughed, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I trust everything is going according to plan then?"  
"The doctor said I have one more week for sure, and—. I swear these kids think my bladder is a freaking trampoline!" I reached out to Sam and he pulled me back to my feet. I handed him my ice cream. "Don't let it melt."

**Third Person Point Of View**

"Breathe, dude," Jared said with a laugh.

He let out a staggering breath, shaking his head. "I can't do this. She's in pain, and she's scared, and—."

"Relax," Leah urged. "Emily will be just fine."

"What if something happens to her? Or the babies? This is my—."

Rachel smirked. "Of course it's your fault. It was your—."

Someone cleared their throat, and when everyone looked up Emily was standing there. She glared at Sam before asking Paul to help her sit down.

"Em—," Sam started.

**Emily's Point Of View**

"Just stop talking, Sam," I snapped, going back to my ice cream.

He groaned and turned on his heel. "I'm going for a walk," he mumbled. He didn't take one step away before I turned into a sobbing mess as I apologized profusely. "Emily—."

"I'm sorry, Sam!" I cried. "I'm t-t-t-trying—."

He scooped me into his arms as he slid onto the sofa, rocking me back and forth. "Easy, Em," he murmured. "We're going to get through this, babe."


End file.
